Stories from the Tumour
by FireCacodemon
Summary: A collection of Shirogan scenes from a range of inspirations. Follow what happens during Cancer cell and U-1146's different interactions.
1. Sleeping Target

Cells at Work belongs to Akane Shimizu.

This is just going to be a collection of short scenes between the two.

* * *

Inspiration: Lack of Sleep

* * *

Sleeping Target

U-1146 gently leant against a nearby wall with a pleasant smile on his face. He and AE3803 had a pleasant conversation which put them both in a good mood. She had gone to deliver the oxygen while he had remained behind. Red blood cells passed by the alleyway where he stood. With everything calm in the blood vessels, the idea of a nap felt rather appealing. Folding his arms and closing his eyes he waited for sleep to claim him until he felt recharged and refreshed.

Cancer cell noticed that his friend was fast asleep and smiled. Skipping over to the immune cell he reached up and gently caressed his friend's cheek. The neutrophil didn't react much to Cancer cell's delight. Skipping behind the neutrophil, Cancer cell let his disguise down and extended his arms as he heard the receptor go off. U-1146 was awake and spun around but Cancer cell was quicker. Giant hands grasped at the neutrophil, trapping him. His arms were pinned to his side as he was lifted slightly off the ground and brought closer to Cancer cell.

"Cancer cell…" He hissed with irritation.

"Couldn't resist my kind-hearted killer~" Cancer cell smiled innocently. "No need to be irritated, I'm taking you to a place where you can sleep easier~" He was glad to see that his neutrophil wasn't struggling like he feared he would. He watched as the neutrophil gave out a reluctant yawn.

"Damn it…" U-1146 growled before he heard Cancer cell's giggle.

"You know, sleep is important. I know your job is never ending but you must look after yourself. You look shattered." Once again, Cancer cell's face shifted to concern before he smiled softly at his friend before he started to take his friend back to his home where he could let his friend rest. Even if he had to keep him pinned to the bed, his friend was going to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	2. A Trophy to Possess

Cells at Work belongs to Akane Shimizu.

* * *

A Trophy to Possess

"Looks like I've brought the three of you here once again," Cancer cell smiled as he saw the familiar NK cell, Memory T cell and his personal favourite neutrophil.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" NK frowned as her and Memory T cell stepped forward. Both were already prepared to start the fight while they stood in front of the neutrophil. They both knew that Cancer cell had a strange attachment to the neutrophil after their last encounter with him.

"I still need to kill the pair of you and then to claim my trophy," Cancer cell smiled as he pointed between the two immune cells at U-1146.

"That's never going to happen!" All three of them pounced into action much to Cancer cell's delight as the battle had just started.

Cancer cell looked around him at the battleground with him being at the centre. Surrounding him were the three bodies of the immune cells. He smirked victoriously at NK and Memory T cell's unconscious forms trapped in his puppet's body. Taking his eyes off the two unconscious cells, he scavenged around for his kind-hearted killer. Panic filled him slightly as he struggled to find the neutrophil, his smile had dropped as he searched. "Where are you…?" He asked before he felt a presence behind him and his smile returned.

"Time to die," U-1146 spoke in a monotone voice as he moved to take a slash.

"Oh~?" He danced away from U-1146's blade as it came quickly towards him. He watched as the neutrophil charged for another attack, but Cancer cell was ready this time. "Time to make you mine~"

"I belong to the body!" U-1146 roared as he brought the blade closer to Cancer cell. His uniform had been torn as his body had been damaged during the fight, but he couldn't give up the fight.

"Teehee~" Cancer Cell giggled as he mutated his left arm as he waited for the attack. U-1146 brought the blade down to strike Cancer cell but as the blade made contact Cancer cell mutated his arm further to trap the blade as well as moving up the blade to trap U-1146's arm. He watched as the neutrophil tugged with his trapped arm, but Cancer cell wasn't done just yet. He wasn't finished claiming his trophy just yet. After all, one arm wasn't enough…but this wasn't the position that Cancer cell wanted to be in.

"Let! Go!" U-1146 hissed as he tugged at his trapped arm.

"As you wish~" Cancer cell released U-1146's arm as requested. The neutrophil stumbled backwards as Cancer cell approached quickly and slipped behind him as he regained his balance. In a flash Cancer cell wrapped his arms around the neutrophil and started to spread his tissue around U-1146's body, trapping him in place once more. He didn't need a container this time, he felt much happier holding his prize close.

Cancer cell forced U-1146 down so he could rest his chin on the once white uniform and whispered into the neutrophil's ear while wearing a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"You're mine~" He purred with delight.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	3. Battle Casualty

Cells at Work belongs to Akane Shimizu

* * *

Battle Casualty

Cancer cell wandered through the battle field as he scanned the ground. For once, he wasn't the one who had caused all this damage but that wasn't why he was here. He knew that his favourite neutrophil was involved with the battle…he took his job dangerously serious and if any cells were threatened…he'd try and protect them. It often resulted in him taking the most damage and Cancer cell didn't like that. If anything, HE wanted to be the one to hurt his precious neutrophil and not some wanna-be threat.

"I know you're here…" He spoke as continued to search. Not long after saying that, his eyes fell on a white uniform. A smile appeared on his face as delight filled his body. Cancer cell sprinted over towards the white uniform and saw the rubble laying on top of the white blood cell. Mutating his arms, he started to move the rubble off the neutrophil.

The uniform was torn from the battle with cytoplasm still slowly leaking out from the fresh cuts. The neutrophil was unconscious, but the receptor was still going off at Cancer cell's presence. It was rather sad really…Cancer cell watched the receptor vibrate and ding, yet the owner didn't react. He crouched down to look at the number on the cap and frowned when he saw them. 1146. The number of his favourite neutrophil. Now Cancer cell knew that he needed to act! He did what he could to remove the rubble off the neutrophil without harming him further.

U-1146 slowly opened his eyes and was swiftly blinded by the light. He blinked a few times as he moved to shield his face away from the light while his eyes adjusted. The room started to come into view…where was he? He tried to sit up, but sharp pain flared through his body forcing him back down. A hand appeared on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't try to move, my kind-hearted killer~"

"Cancer cell!" He tried to move but Cancer cell was quicker and crawled on top of his neutrophil to keep him pinned. He took great care not to further harm his friend.

"Ssshhhhh…you must rest. You're injured." Cancer cell smiled sweetly as he gently caressed his face and watched as the neutrophil tensed. "You were abandoned on the battle field and left under rubble. I brought you back here and looked after you~"

"You…nursed me…back?"

"Of course, I won't let you die by your own reckless behaviour." Cancer cell watched as U-1146 looked away from him before Cancer cell forced the neutrophil's attention back on him. "You're the only light in this world worth saving. Just a pity you don't want to help me create my world, we'd make a good team~"

"I'm not go-" Cancer cell placed his finger on U-1146's lips and silenced him.

"Rest, we can talk later. If I must, I'll use my tissue to prevent you from moving. Layering you like a blanket you can't escape from."

"Fine…just get off me and as soon as I'm ready…I'm going back to work."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, darling~" Cancer cell reached down and gently planted a kiss on U-1146's cheek before sliding off his neutrophil and stood on the floor. "Sleep well, my precious friend~"


	4. A Confession to Make

Cells At Work belongs Akane Shimizu

* * *

Inspiration: Resurrection Idea

* * *

A Confession to Make

"There's something bothering you…You're not fighting as effectively as you have done the last five battles," Cancer cell tilted his head concerned as he looked at his long-lasting friend. Once again, he had trapped U-1146 in one of his containers. It was a common method Cancer cell used to talk to his kind-hearted killer. It was the only method that made U-1146 more comfortable and willing to talk rather than trapping him in cancerous tissue. "This one has been the easiest so far…"

"I just know this won't change. We meet, we fight, and I get trapped in a container. I like it…"

"You…like it?" Cancer cell grew confused. This was the first time he heard his kind-hearted killer say those words. While he was glad to hear that he liked what they had, it was confusing all the same. He saw what happened the second time he caught his beloved neutrophil in the container…and oh boy did it look like a panic attack, and that made Cancer cell scared but the more he did it to U-1146, the more resistant he became with the feeling of entrapment and the less panicked he became.

"It's something stable, something I know will happen every time we meet." Cancer cell nodded in agreement. They both knew that this was going happen every time met, and it was nice to know that U-1146 liked it now as it was something stable…stable?

"Stable?" Cancer cell asked as he tilted his head slightly to the side. "Now that, I don't understand."

"You don't know? Every other cell in the body knows…"

Cancer cell jumped up and ripped the lid off the container and dropped inside. He crouched down in front of U-1146 with a concerned look on his face. There was something he didn't know? Now he really needed to know what U-1146 was talking about.

"Start talking…" Cancer cell said dangerously to his prisoner.

"To put it simply…I can't die." From those words, Cancer cell's eyes lit up with excitement.


	5. Promises One Can't Keep

Cells at Work belongs to Akane Shimizu.

* * *

Promises One Can't Keep

"Seriously? Another container?" U-1146 asked as he found himself in yet another container with Cancer cell sitting on top. "Isn't this getting old?" He asked in a rather bored tone.

"It's the only way to protect you from the outside world. They don't accept who you truly are…but I do," Cancer cell smiled as he leaned over the lid to see his trapped neutrophil. He frowned when U-1146 backed out of sight but then moved to the opposite side to see his precious neutrophil once more. "I saw that Killer T cell punch you…oh how I wanted to kill him there and then, but I was still re-building home. At least now he can't hurt you any more, I promise~" U-1146 turned around after hearing his voice once more behind him.

"I promise to kill you once more…and to stop winding up into your containers."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep~"

"We shall see."


	6. Out One Container

Cells at Work belongs to Akane Shimizu.

* * *

Out one Container, Into another Container

"NK! Memory T!" U-1146 yelled as he slammed his hands on the walls of his prison. Such a simple morning had quickly decayed into a nightmare. He had lost count on how many times Cancer cell had returned, and no immune cell was close to find out who kept bringing the deranged cell back…and how many times he wound up in a container crafted by Cancer cell. If there was a bright side to look at, he wasn't as injured this time.

"I'm playing with your friends, you'll have your turn this time. I promise~" Cancer cell winked playfully to U-1146 as he slammed NK onto the ground. The wink sent a shiver down U-1146's back. He hated Cancer cell's obsession with him. "Now…where was I?" Cancer cell turned his attention back towards his other two opponents. Memory T was charging towards him with his fist raised high while giving out his battle cry, NK bounced up off the floor and charged with her sword.

"Die already buggy bastard!" Memory T roared as he threw his punch. Cancer cell knew that it was coming and prepared an attack in advance but wondered if the black uniformed cell would see it. It was a new trick after all. Before Memory T reached Cancer cell a giant fist emerged from the floor and slammed hard into the cell, sending him flying towards the ceiling. "Gah!" He cried out as cytoplasm escaped from his mouth from the force of the punch and how hard the wall was.

"You really flew~" Cancer cell laughed before glancing back at his prisoner. He watched as the neutrophil tried to use his blades to weaken the glass, but they weren't even making a single scratch. "Very clever of you to use my kind-hearted killer as bait…even though he didn't have any ideas that was why you brought him along," his attention turned away from U-1146 and to NK cell before large hand swatted NK away as if she was a pesky fly.

"That obsession of yours in going to be your downfall," NK spoke with confidence as she stopped her attack before the hand could swat her away. "Sorry Neutrophil but it lured out the target," she waved at U-1146.

"I'd never use you as bait~" Cancer cell waved too. They both watched as U-1146's mood seemed to drop more and more the longer he was contained.

"Of course, you wouldn't! You don't need to draw yourself out!" U-1146 snapped back at the cell before the fight continued between NK, Memory T and Cancer cell, leaving U-1146 to try and break free from the container. "Damn it!"

U-1146 watched as Cancer cell continued to remain strong against the other two immune cells. How he wanted to join in the battle and go up against Cancer cell himself. He knew exactly how strong Cancer cell was but even so, the desire to protect the body was stronger. He didn't care if he ended up dying trying to protect the body. With a frustrated sigh, he slammed his fist into the glass and saw that the glass was starting to break. He could get free if he concentrated on the weaker section of the glass. A smile formed on his face as he focused on that one spot. He worked harder and harder before finally, his fist broke through.

Delight and excitement coursed through his body as he escaped his container and he launched himself to fight Cancer cell like the other two immune cells were. Finally, he could do his duty! Memory T and NK had taken a lot of hits so now it was his turn!

"Die Cancer cell!" Cancer cell turned around and watched as his kind-hearted killer charged towards him.

"Hey…who said you could escape?" He asked as he avoided the slashes made at him. "I'm not ready to dance with you yet!"

"Come and fight me!" U-1146 demanded as he caught a hand coming out from the tissue below and moved out of its reach. He failed to notice another hand emerging from the tissue which grabbed his ankle.

"You only have yourself to blame for this," Cancer cell warned U-1146 as he bounced to him and slammed a fist into U-1146's stomach.

"Neutrophil!" Both NK and Memory T yelled as they watched the neutrophil buckled and fell to his knees while clutching his stomach. Cancer cell didn't hold back with that punch. "Now…" He grabbed U-1146's collar and yanked it upwards before tossing him to the side and once again into another container. "Stay."

* * *

I have a lot more to post, sorry for not posting them, I'll try and get them all here for you all to enjoy.


	7. Ending a Life

Cells at Work belongs to Akane Shimizu.

Warning: Character Death(s).

* * *

Ending a Life

Cancer cell watched as U-1146 got up again and launched himself into battle. His cytoplasm was leaking everywhere from his body. His uniform was damaged beyond belief but no matter how many beating he took…he still got up and continued the fight. Cancer cell was getting annoyed, he had lured the three of them there and exposed himself. He managed to kill off NK cell and Killer T, the no longer moved after the intense battle. It was just the neutrophil left to take out before he could spread cancer to the rest of the body.

"Why won't you just die!" Cancer cell roared as multiple tentacles and hands came charging towards the remaining neutrophil as he charged at Cancer cell. It really was a once sided battle as Cancer cell pierced the neutrophil's body in multiple places and used them to pin the neutrophil down to the ground. He heard the cry of pain as cytoplasm burst from the neutrophil's mouth. "Why won't you just die like the other two have done!?" He screamed at the neutrophil.

"Hung…." He heard the groan from the pain. "Bec…ause…the bo…dy…" U-1146 spluttered as he coughed up more cytoplasm. He knew that he was going to die just like his friends. He felt the tentacles and hands retract from his body while bringing him as much pain as possible.

"YOU'VE FAILED!" Screamed Cancer cell as he approached the neutrophil. "All three of you failed! You couldn't even protect the body you were created to protect! I've already killed two of you! You're next White blood cell!" Still the neutrophil was determined to cling to what little life he had left. Cancer cell watched as the neutrophil started to smile…How could he be smiling when he was going to die?!

"Heh…" He coughed up more cytoplasm as he tried to force himself up, but Cancer cell put a stop to that before anything could happen, a fist emerged from the floor near the neutrophil and slammed down to crush the neutrophil.

"It's time to die, White blood cell." Cancer cell crouched down to the neutrophil. "I really did like you saving me, so think of this now as me saving you." He held his hand out as a tentacle placed the neutrophil's blade in his. Taking the blade, he swiftly plunged the knife into U-1146's nucleus…the neutrophil's body went limp. "Good night."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	8. Blade of Memories

Cells at Work belongs to Akane Shimizu.

* * *

Blade of Memories

Cancer cell slowly approached his neutrophil. The idiot stepped in as another wave of pathogens entered the body through an open wound and gave his life for the body while taking them all down as the platelets patched up the wound. If they had arrived sooner, then maybe his neutrophil would still be alive! Unlike himself, he knew that U-1146 wouldn't be coming back…and his heart sank. His walking contradiction wasn't walking anymore…Fresh, hot tears bubbled in his eyes until the warm fluid slithered down his face. Unable to stop himself, Cancer cell ran over to the fallen body and examined it.

U-1146 had pushed himself too far, taking so many hits for the name of the body that his scars had scars. His uniform was stained with his own and his enemy's cytoplasm that it was impossible to tell. Yet all the same, there was the smile on his face, satisfaction that he had done all that he could to protect the body. Knowing that he had protected so many cells, enjoyed his life…Cancer cell was jealous. Even in death…U-1146 was happy…generally happy. He glanced down U-1146's arms and still held in his dominant arm, was the blade. U-1146's personal favourite blade. Cancer cell had felt that blade slice his neck and body open multiple times but, yet it had been in so many fights before him.

"You…idiot…" Cancer cell squeaked as the tears fell onto U-1146's face. Without thinking, he took the blade and ran away. This was his beloved's favourite belonging…he was going to wait for U-1146, or whatever number he was to return. This was his blade, and his alone!

He felt weird just having the blade that sliced him open but just holding it…felt he was holding onto a part of U-1146 and that was something he treasured. He felt more determined to create his utopia for when his beloved neutrophil returned. A world where no cell had the fear of being killed. For now, though, he needed to gain his strength, both physically and emotionally. The loss of his favourite neutrophil had hit him hard but what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.

Cancer cell tore into his nutrients he was handed to by a fellow red blood cell, how they bored him so quickly. Despite all looking different, they were all the same. His plan was coming along nicely though, he already had another apartment complex under his control with his puppets also gaining food from the red blood cells and their dose of oxygen. He wasn't sure how long had passed since the wound opened and U-1146 lost his life…but he wasn't going to let that stop him now he was getting so far. Hey…was something warming up?

He looed at the kitchen to see if his cooker was still on and found that it wasn't. So where was the warm sensation coming from? His puppets weren't being attacked or killed…he looked at a few veins that decorated the room and found nothing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the blade. It felt warm in his hand, an unusual warmth started to fill Cancer cell's body. What could this mean though? The blade was nothing but an inanimate object that once belonged to someone precious. He thought for a second, multiple thoughts swam through his mind before he stopped. Was it possible? He needed to know! Cancer cell dropped his sandwich, slipped on his disguise and left the apartment. Slipping the blade back into his pocket.

"Germ sighted!" Cancer cell turned his attention towards the commotion. "This is U-6136, reporting unknown pathogen located in pulmonary arteries, back-up required!" A neutrophil commanded into his transceiver.

They neutrophil was rather tall, his uniform clung tightly to his body as he ran past Cancer cell. Cancer cell couldn't get a very good look at the neutrophil but that warm feeling in his pocket started to fade as the neutrophil got further and further away. He looked down at his pocket before a small smile grew on his face. He tried to follow the neutrophil as he tracked down the unknown pathogen.

U-6136 continued to chase down the unknown pathogen before he saw the others arriving to the scene. A smile spread across his face as the other neutrophils started to appear to help with the kill. U-6136 drew his throwing knives and aimed at the pathogen. He threw one which embedded itself in one leg of the pathogen while another blade embedded itself into the pathogen's other leg. The pathogen buckled as the neutrophils swarmed the pathogen.

"Nice throws U-6136," a neutrophil smiled as U-6136 approached the pathogen and swiftly slit its throat. Cytoplasm leaked out from the pathogen's neck and onto U-6136's arm. The pathogen's body became limp.

"Thanks for providing back-up," U-6136 smiled.

Cancer cell watched from the distance, the blade was warm against his side as he was close to the neutrophil that seemed to cause the strange reaction with the blade. He ran his fingers gently along the warm blade. "I know…" he said quietly as he watched the neutrophils devour their prey. Now that he could get a better look, his eyes lingered on U-6136.

The neutrophil wore the uniform with pride but what caught Cancer cell's attention the most was the hair. He had bangs that covered his left eye, exposing his right eye yet his hair remained short and looking rather untamed when it escaped from under the cap. Cancer cell got up from his hiding place and slowly approached the feeding neutrophils. He was thankful when U-6136 noticed him approaching and turned around, swallowing the pathogen chunks in his mouth.

"Hello Cell, is there something wrong?" He asked in a polite voice. Cancer cell felt his nucleus jump slightly as he fell under the neutrophil's gaze.

"No, I just…I found this and as your neutrophils…you'll know who this belongs to?" He asked as he held up the blade.

"That blade looks old…" U-6136 commented as he looked up and down the blade and then at the handle. "Mind if I have a closer look?" He asked Cancer cell.

"Of course," rather reluctantly, the blade was let go as U-6136 held onto the blade.

U-6136's eyes widened as memories came flooding into his mind. It felt as though a dam had just broke and the water was rushing out. Memories of countless battles between a wide variety of pathogens, some were recognised instantly while some remained a mystery. Memories of friendships came flooding next. He saw a smiling red blood cell with a cowlick handing tea over or carrying a box of oxygen while walking close by. He next saw a killer T cell yet not the killer T cell he recognised along with a young naïve cell before an NK cell appeared to tease the killer T cell. The memories shifted once more, this time to a very strange cell with wings that had sprouted from their back.

"U-6136?" A fellow neutrophil asked as U-6136 clutched his head and fell to his knees, his face contorted to agony as the memories flooded back. It hurt…it hurt so much! "Are you okay?" The neutrophil placed a hand on U-6136's shoulder.

"It hurts…!" U-6136 whimpered in pain. The other neutrophils stopped feasting on the pathogen and looked to their ally, worry and concern were plastered on their faces as Cancer cell just watched. In his mind he hoped that this would somewhat bring back his precious contradiction collection…but it would be impossible to fully revive the dead. He watched as U-6136's hand gripped the blade tighter.

"Are…you okay?" Cancer cell asked as he watched the hand grip the blade harder. U-6136 looked up at Cancer cell.

"Can…cer cell…?"


	9. Slight Betrayal

Cells at Work belongs to Akane Shimizu.

* * *

Slight Betrayal

Cancer cell crouched down to the fallen neutrophil, a sad yet victorious smile was present on his face. Of course, he loved his special neutrophil but there was still that satisfaction in causing as much damage to the neutrophil as possible. He knew that he was still alive and that's what made everything more enjoyable. The neutrophil was tenacious when it came to his life. When Cancer cell saw that his neutrophil wasn't moving, he got up and looked over towards the container where he held NK cell and Memory T cell.

"You buggy bastard! Let us out!" Memory T slammed his fist against the glass. NK cell just looked unamused in the container. She was after all, trapped in there with Memory T…one of the few cells that she desperately didn't want to remain trapped with.

"You know I hate it when you call me that…" Cancer cell growled as started to approach the container.

"Like we care," NK replied smugly.

Cough…

Cancer cell stopped and looked back at the fallen neutrophil and smiled when he saw the neutrophil move. Lost was the irritation towards his two captives as all attention was drawn onto the neutrophil. He watched as the neutrophil weakly rolled over laying on his front, he started to push himself up from the ground. Slowly getting onto his feet, Cancer cell was quick to send a vein his way and caught him as he fell back down to his knees.

"Easy there, my kind-hearted killer, you're still recovering~" Cancer cell informed him in a cheerful voice.

"Right…just…wanted…to get…close to you again…" U-1146 forced those words out of his mouth. His body was screaming at him to lay back down so he could recover more but how he wanted to be close to Cancer cell and the others instead of so far away.

"You idiot!" Memory T yelled before he was elbowed by NK cell. "What?!" He demanded from the black-haired cell.

"Shut up!" She hissed with irritation. "Why waste your breath on this cell anyway?" Cancer cell turned his attention towards the container.

"If only I could make noise cancelling containers…but I do love hearing my kind-hearted killer's voice so much~" Cancer cell giggled before looking at the neutrophil.

U-1146 looked exhausted, covered in cytoplasm and beaten badly by Cancer cell yet he still had the will to keep pushing himself. He was gently resting on the vein that Cancer cell had extended to him as support. He used the vein to push himself up once more before he watched the vein slowly wrap around him. He hated the sensation of having the cancerous vein wrap around his body, squeezing different his limbs as it secured itself. He felt violated, useless yet the vein was supporting him…that was what made the situation worse. He felt himself being lifted from the ground and brought over to Cancer cell and the container holding his allies.

"Does that help?" Cancer cell asked in a mocking tone.

"Yeah…it does…" U-1146 whispered as he was put down. The vein hesitating to uncoil from around him. "Do you…want to create that world of yours?" He asked.

"WHAT?!" Both NK and Memory T both exclaimed. There was no way U-1146 would join Cancer cell in creating his world!

"Nice try…" Cancer cell whispered as watched his vein force U-1146 off the ground before slamming him into the ground nearby. U-1146 vomited more cytoplasm as Cancer cell smiled. "We all know you wouldn't do something like that! Don't you dare try and lie to me!"

"Being…honest…" U-1146 spluttered as Cancer cell stood tall over U-1146 as more veins emerged from the ground and pinned U-1146's legs and arms.

"It's kinda funny~ I could tear that uniform off you and start dominating you right here~" Cancer cell smirked and crouched down on top of U-1146. He reached down and ran his fingers through U-1146's hair. "You have really soft hair~"

"Soft…?" U-1146 asked confused.

"Neutrophil, do something!" Memory T demanded.

"Before that Cancer cell has his way with you!" NK cell yelled.

"Heh…I can't…stop him…" U-1146 smiled weakly as Cancer cell finally stopped running his fingers through U-1146's snow white hair and stared at his empty eyes. U-1146 just smiled up at him. "Those…eyes…"

"Eyes?" Cancer cell asked confused. "What about my eyes?"

"May I…feel your hair?" U-1146 asked innocently. He felt the veins slowly leaving his arms, giving him some freedom back. U-1146 sluggishly removed the gloves off his hands which were immediately grabbed by Cancer cell and examined. They were pale like the rest of U-1146's body, long yet thin. Cancer cell placed his hand against U-1146's as a size measurement before he noticed the painted fingernails. After a moment of examining did he let U-1146 feel his hair. NK and Memory T weren't sure how to respond to the reactions between the pair of them.

"This feels nice~" Cancer cell spoke softly.

"Your hair…" U-1146 started before he gripped Cancer cell's hair and moved quickly and slit the cell's throat. Cytoplasm dribbled out from the fresh wound and dripped down onto U-1146's face. "Oh, how I love ripping your neck open~"


	10. Cell Master!

Cells at Work belongs to Akane Shimizu.

This was inspired by Pokemon, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Cell Master!

Cancer cell smiled as he placed a cap on his head, a plan had formed in his mind and he was going to enjoy this plan. He had adjusted how his containers worked and he was proud with what he had done. All he needed now, was a test subject and he had the perfect subject in mind. A tiny container formed through his hand, inside the tiny container with a white cell without a form. If Cancer cell remembered correctly…then his favourite would be lingering around a tea station.

U-1146 breathed a happy sigh of relief as he felt the tea flow through his body, how it always made him relax after fighting bacteria that tried to think it could have the body. He surveyed the area while he waited for a second cup of tea to brew. He was glad that the red blood cells were just carrying on with their jobs, even after seeing some of them being threatened by the bacteria. They carried on with their jobs and in his opinion, they had a very stressful job. It was never ending as they carried oxygen, carbon dioxide or nutrients around the body.

Ding~

Ah, his tea was ready. Turning back around he grabbed his cup…

"Damn, this tea is good~" Cancer cell smiled as he swiped the tea and took a sip, he was in his disguised form so, for now, he was safe. He watched as U-1146's expression turned dark and if he was being honest…it got Cancer cell excited. Neutrophil's white uniform signified purity and justice…seeing U-1146 with a dark expression was a very rare occasion, Cancer cell wondered if he would do something to soil that pure uniform. Wanting to find out, Cancer cell threw the tea over U-1146 and bolted away.

U-1146 bolted after Cancer cell as fast as he could. He wouldn't forgive Cancer cell for taking his tea…and then throwing said tea on him. Cancer cell darted around trying to lose the neutrophil, but the efforts were useless. U-1146 had his scent (so to say) and he wasn't going to let him get away with his crime of spilling tea. Any other cell and they would have just shouted, scared off the cell and brewed a fresh cup, U-1146 wasn't like that.

"Catch me if you can!" Cancer cell sang as they reached a large clearing. "Teehee~" He giggled as he looked behind and saw the throwing knives coming towards him. He ducked quickly out the way with a frown on his face. "Seriously, throwing knives?"

"Would you rather I come and rip open that neck of yours personally?" U-1146 growled as he charged towards Cancer cell with his blade in hand.

"Same predictable moves…" Cancer cell muttered as veins emerged from the ground and reached for U-1146 quickly. With swift movements, U-1146 managed to avoid getting tangled up in the hands that emerged in front of him but was quickly grabbed from behind. "Throwing knives at cells is rude, you know?"

"Stealing tea and then throwing on me isn't?" U-1146 hissed as he struggled. The veins gripped tightened on U-1146 the more he struggled.

"I have a gift for you~" Cancer cell smiled as he approached U-1146 now that he was unable to move.

"If it isn't tea, I'm not interested!"

"You really love your tea, don't you?" Cancer cell laughed. "That's rather cute."

"Oh, I can show you how cute I can be!" U-1146 struggled more before the veins restricted movement completely. Cancer cell watched with amusement, watching his beloved neutrophil struggle against his restraints…how powerless he must feel~

"Well, let me help you!" Cancer cell shouted with glee as a shadow started to loom over U-1146. His struggling stopped but it was too late. More veins had appeared behind him, it wasn't long before the veins had engulphed the neutrophil, trapping him further in a sphere like structure. Cancer cell watched eagerly while he waited for his plan to work, hopping on top of the ball of veins as they worked their magic.

The veins slowly retracted back into the ground while leaving U-1146 trapped in a glass sphere much to Cancer cell's delight. Veins remained at the base to prevent the container from rolling away but U-1146 looked exhausted in the orb itself. Cancer cell assumed it was because he was struggling even more when he was encased with the veins. Cancer cell slid off the top of the sphere and knocked on the glass. U-1146 looked up with pure hatred. That look sent shivers down Cancer cell's spine.

"Kind-hearted killer captured~" Cancer cell sang happily as danced around the container while letting his wings out.

"What…did you do to me…?" U-1146 hissed.

"What the veins gave you? Oh, that was a little something you don't need to know about. Hope it didn't hurt you too much~"

"Because making my body feel on fire is nothing I need to know about…" U-1146 hissed.

"Now, what do I nickname my kind-hearted killer~?" Cancer cell asked as he walked around the sphere before he noticed a piece of paper stuck to the container. That wasn't there before? He took off the paper and looked at it before smiling. "Oh, this is amusing~"

"What…is?" U-1146 asked, still feeling exhausted.

"U-1146, Neutrophil, Immune cell, type fighting and dark?" He looked at the neutrophil and mentally agreed with what the paper said, he continued to read. "Height, weight blah blah…Ah~" His face lit up with excitement. "Despite being part of the neutrophil division, U-1146 shows his softer side when outside of battle. U-1146 is willing to sacrifice himself for others."

"Why does it sound like a very generic, yet basic profile of me?" U-1146 asks as he turned his body towards Cancer cell instead of looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, because with the host addicted to that pocket monster thing, I decided to try it out myself and it's worked so far~"

"Pity I can't roll you over with your own container." U-1146 sighed as Cancer cell frowned.

"Bad Shiro. Don't bother flattening your Master."


	11. Cancer Cell Kart

Cells at Work belongs to Akane Shimizu, Mario Kart was inspiration for this and Mario Kart belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Cancer Cell Kart

"He's rather cute while he sleeps…~" Cancer cell spoke quietly and softly as he watched the neutrophil sleep in the container. His back was pressed up against the wall with his legs crossed in front and his arms crossed. It had been a few days since he had captured the neutrophil and battled against that blasted NK cell and that Memory T cell he hated so much. He managed to repel the other two immune cells and relocated without being discovered. That itself was a miracle, especially when he was carrying the container through the body.

U-1146 heard the comment made by Cancer cell, he looked asleep, but he wasn't asleep. If anything, it was keeping Cancer cell quiet from talking about his utopia that he wanted to create. Why would anyone want to create a world doomed to die? U-1146 would never know. For now, he would just pretend to sleep…hoping that Cancer cell didn't pick up.

"Surprised to see the other immune cells haven't returned to reclaim you~" Cancer cell smiled happily.

"Neutro-"

"So you are awake~"

"HEY! CANCER CELL!" Attention was drawn away from each other and at the owner of the voice. Standing behind Cancer cell was NK cell. A wicked smile present on her face as she had finally tracked down Cancer cell and his little lair. "Oh, hey Neutrophil. Still alive, huh?"

"Somehow."

"How did you find this place?" Cancer cell hissed with irritation.

"That doesn't matter! I'm going to kill you this time~" She smiled and charged towards Cancer cell.

"You'll have to catch me~" giggled Cancer cell as the floor rumbled as a kart rose from the ground. Cancer cell jumped up and landed in the seat as veins emerged from the back and grabbed the container and attached it to the kart. Cancer cell started up the kart and sped off into the distance. "Later!"

"HEY!" NK cell yelled as she started to run after Cancer cell in his little kart.


End file.
